


unravel me

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Sub Magnus Bane, Vibrators, i mean...it's implied...due to...lack..of.space, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: “So pretty,” Alec’s voice had an edge, “falling apart in my hands like this…”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	unravel me

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - KNOT(S)  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler) for titling this ficlet appropriately (am dumb)!!! Go check his fics out!

Magnus panted, drenched forehead pressed against Alec’s shoulder as Alec tightened the knots around his erection, fingers _maddeningly_ _precise_ , careful not to touch Magnus where he needed Alec most. In vain, Magnus tried rocking his hips, breathless from a terrible want of friction, straining helplessly against the ropes behind, binding his wrists to his ankles. 

Perched on their bed’s edge, this was a slightly uncomfortable position; kneeling with legs spread wide apart, calves cinched to his thighs, it offered absolutely _no_ reprieve from the vibrator buzzing under his perineum, held in place by a skilful knot. Magnus’ movement caused it to dig deeper. 

Alec watched Magnus squirm through his second orgasm, trembling silently but looking defiantly as Alec stroked himself. “What’s wrong? Thought you wanted to cum.” He smiled, leaning in to mark the throbbing pulse on Magnus’ throat. “Feel good yet, baby?”

“F-fuck,” Magnus moaned. “F-fuck me, _please just…_ ”

“But you look _so_ beautiful,” Alec said in his ear, long fingers, slick with oil, tracing his rim, before slipping inside with a strong thrust, “when I touch you so,” Alec moved his fingers roughly, sucking a dark bruise onto Magnus’ jaw. “Is it too much?”

Magnus jerked, desperately seeking his warmth, shaking his head.

“ _So pretty_ ,” Alec’s voice had an edge, “falling apart in my hands like this…”

“Harder,” Magnus gasped, struggling to move away and press closer at the same time. 

“What do you say?” Alec tutted, stilling his movements.

“Sir!” Magnus cried out, grinding down on Alec’s fingers. “Please, I-sir! _P-please_!” Words fell out of his mouth in a jumbled mess as Alec continued to finger him. He chuckled, moving his fingers rapidly. Magnus thrashed underneath him, and then spurted with a garbled scream, shuddering frantically.

“Thank me,” Alec growled, twisting his fingers inside Magnus. “Thank me for the orgasm I just let you have.” A loud whine tore out of Magnus, shaking with the force of Alec’s large hands working him. “Th-thank you, _oh-_ ”

“So _good_ for me,” Alec praised, and Magnus threw his head back, preening; his back arching to press into Alec. Alec moved them so that Magnus straddled him, spent cock leaking against Alec’s stomach. “Can you do another one, sweetheart?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Magnus begged, breathing ragged, and Alec _mercifully_ gripped his cock, thumb rubbing its tip and long fingers curling inside, pressing against his sweet spot again. 

“That’s my good little kitten,” Alec said, looking at him fondly. “You’re going to keep cumming for me, aren’t you, baby?” he murmured, voice low and full of dark promise. “Look at you... you’re the high warlock of Alicante. One of the most powerful men in the world. And here you are, begging for my cock.”

Magnus lowered himself, his ass swallowing up Alec’s cock beautifully. “A-Alec, _please_ ,” he whimpered, rutting in his lap. Tears streaked the corners of his amber eyes but he still needed Alec to get deeper and rougher.

“So eager, huh?” Alec grunted, voice wavering. “So desperate...” he stuttered against Magnus’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
